With development of videoconferencing and various intelligent terminals, in a conference, a device for conference participants develops from a conventional display with one camera, one live video, and one live image to a display with multiple cameras, multiple live videos, and multiple live images; and an intelligent terminal also develops from a conventional intelligent terminal with no camera to an intelligent terminal with multiple cameras. It can be learned that conventional point-to-point communication or multipoint communication is changing from a single audio/video stream to multiple audio/video streams.
To help each participant in multi-stream communication select media content from multiple angles, a media transmit end sends an announcement message to a media receive end, and the announcement message includes all media content on a side of the media receive end. The media receive end updates media content on the side of the media receive end according to the media content in the announcement message. In this manner of media content transmission between the media transmit end and the media receive end in the prior art, a large amount of bandwidth is wasted.